The Undead
by Anita Knight
Summary: what would happen if rei's life was turned up side down and then then a meeting of the vampire kind changes her life forever.....well read and see
1. Default Chapter

I do no own dbz or sm or any other copy righted characters how ever the following characters are mine and mine alone Mutio,Magus,Dyana,Duke,Vincent,Damian,Jeniffer,Jessica,Jehena,Cassandera well any way hope you like the story

****************************************************************************** 

The Undead

Part 1

He lead her out of the club with his luring ability, and then when they were at a safe distance from people he started for her neck. Rei turned at the wrong moment and realized that he was a vampire. He stopped at the motion she made when she pulled her long raven hair away from her neck. She then looked at him, not with fear or anger in her eyes, but an eminence sadness that not even he could brush away from his mind. He tried to drink her sweet rich blood but once again he could not because of that sadness that he had never seen before in a vampire or a human. 

When he started to move away with out thinking she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving and before he said a word Rei asked him, "Why did you not kill me? I know what you are."

At that he ask her, "Why do you want to die? At least tell me that."

At this Rei just looked at him her eyes no longer had that saddened look to them. They seemed to go just absolutely empty no emotion at all. When she did not answer he started to leave. Rei told him that her parents were murdered right in front of her and if it weren't for her grandfather she would have taken her own life a long time ago. Now that the only family member that would take her in was dead she has no one to take her in, no where to go, and then she ask him, "What is your name?"

At that he looked at her in pure shock because none of his victims had ever ask his name. Of course he had never let any of his victims live either. When he regained his composure he replied, "My name is Trunks." Then he turned to completely face her and ask her, "What is your name?"

She looked at him for a second then said, "My name is Rei Hino." 

At this Trunks looked at her face and little features like how delecate her hands were and the very unique eye color of lavender, and the blackness of her hair. He tried to shake this feeling, but then he got an idea. She already knew what he was so she could stay at his place. Rei who was now on her knees, head down ,staring at the cement under her then looked up and her eyes met Trunks' eyes for the first time. Her head went blank of all thought and she lost herself in his surprisingly light blue eyes. When Trunks extended his hand she never hesitated for the slightest moment. She took his surprisingly cool hand normally she would have taken her hand away, but she did not and trunks helped her to her feet. Out of no where he offered her a place to live. Rei was stunned. Usually they make vampires to be cold cruel, and sadistic, but Trunks was a vampire and he was so kind, considerate, and polite. Putting her shock aside, Rei accepted Trunks' kind offer so they started off. 

They came to large poorly lit parking lot. He went to a very expensive looking car. Rei heard a sound behind her. It was a very punk looking kid with tatoos and piercings all over his body. The punk took a swing at Rei with a knife. The punk cut Rei on the arm. Trunks without thinking, grabbed the punk by the hair, jerked him around to expose his neck, and drained him. When Trunks was done the punk was dead. He let the punk fall from his arms, and he turned to face Rei.

When she had seen his face before, the way he looked, talked, and moved intrigued her. Everything about him seemed to virtually capture her in every way. His voice soft and kind, yet fierce and cruel. When she had seen his face after he'd drained that good for nothing punk she almost had to put a hand on the hood of his car to keep the strength in her legs so that she wouldn't crumple to the ground like an unmanned marionette puppet. She lost her thought as Trunks came over to her to tend her wound. Trunks was expecting Rei to somewhat recoil from his touch. As he came closer to Rei he noticed not fear in her eyes then it hit him like a cannon she was not cringing SHE WAS ADMIRING HIM !!!! She was admiring the newly acquired color that filled his face. It was hard to do as with Rei he found out it always was hard to brush away the sadness that engulfed everyone of his senses before and even now the look upon her face was practically hypnotizing to Trunks. Althou7gh it was hard to push that hypnotic stair into the back of his mind and helped her into the car. As they drove he noticed she looked at him very few times.

Why does he keep glancing over here? At that she turned away to look at the moon lit land below and the tide rolling in and out under the moonlight. The water seemed so cold and distant, and yet so close almost like she could reach thought the glass and run her fingers through the water. 

The moonlight came flooding through the windshield and he noticed when it fell across Rei's face. Her harshest features seemed to melt away to reveal a kind and vulnerable woman not knowing where to go, what to do, whom to confide in to shelter her fears, hide them, and yet keep them exposed. As they drove Trunks remembered earlier that night and now that he was observing her every little movement even the fond look she had on her face as she looked out over the sea as if she had never really seen the sea and even when she took a breath it moved her hair just a bit. To him it was like every time she took a breath she was in a new position she looked completely different. WHAT AM I THINKING!!!!! 

Mmmm.... That's odd. First he's constantly glancing over here and now it was like he was deep in thought. Rei had never really tried looking and peering into anyone's mind before. The only problem was that if he knew what she was doing she had no idea what he would do to her. Would she have the same fate as the punk? Hey wait Rei's mind screamed at her!! Don't judge him. Why did he kill the punk? Then Rei's eyes widened as she realized he killed the punk because he had cut her. Rei remembered for a fleeting moment after he'd killed the punk a look of severe ponder and question flooded his face. As quickly as it had come it was gone. 

Trunks was letting his mind wonder back to the moment that he'd come near inches from bringing her into that deathly embrace that he knew oh so well. Feeling the hypnotic beat of her heart and the warmth of her blood flowing into him, and giving him a tranquil feeling like that of opium. He looked at Rei now. Just from offering her something as minute as giving her a place to stay would give her so much peace and security and a well overall happiness, and he knew that if happiness even existed he had given Rei a portion of this happiness. 

As the car slowed and turned into a drive, they drove through the trees and as the house came into sight the breath caught in Rei's throat. The old house looked as if it had come out of a story. The many balconies added untold grace and elegance. As they came up the elegant drive it started to rain. Ugh... This is an absolute down poor, Rei thought to herself. He stopped the car and they both ran as fast as they could. WOW!! He's faster than me and I'm a very fast runner myself. When they got to the house, although they were both fast runners, they couldn't outrun the rain. When they both got to the door Trunks stopped and just looked at Rei. Even in the simplest way her hair fell across that porcelain face that put even the most perfect dolls to shame. When their eyes met she couldn't think of anything except Trunks. The way his mouth always seemed to be turned up in a very warm in greeting smile yet held a touch of seductive power. He had a very muscular frame about him. His black T-shirt now soaked seemed to hug his well formed muscles and at this thought she offered to open the door for him not letting him realize that she was using the door as support to keep her legs from crumpling out from under her. Trunks didn't pay much mind to it and accepted her offer and walked in. The sight that met rei was breath tacking as she looked around at the many tapestries and paintings that graced the many halls and corridors.

Trunks watched rei explore his rather large tow story house and he watched the way she moved the way she looked at each picture and tapestry with such care and interest in her beautiful ebony eyes. Trunks thought more about it since the first moment they met rei intrigued him ether the way she moved or the look in her eyes or the angelic tone of her golden voice. As he thought he had never seen or known any one that had captivated his every cence as if with out warning he would kill or hurt at her very whim with out control then trunks shook the thought from his mind and showed rei to her room. When trunks showed her into her room rei's breath cout in her throat as her eyes feasted upon her room to one wall magnificent room was a beautiful four poster bed with a canape rei ran over to the bed and fell into it and just laid their for a moment just to feel the softness of the silk coverlet that lay upon the bed before trunks left he asked rei to meet him at the foot of the stairs in two hours and trunks walked over to a wardrobe he opened with a flowing motion then turned and said "any gowns that are in this wardrobe you may wear ....... i rather think that the red would flatter you ever so much"with that coment he walked out of the room to leave rei to get dressed for the evenings engagement in two hours. 

  
  


Anita: ha ha ha am i evil or what 

Damian: or what is right

Anita: watch it ::holds up tazer:: 


	2. tow hours of waiting and wonder

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

The Undead

Part 2

Tow hours of waiting and wonder

  
  


Rei jumped off the bed after trunks left and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the red gown one that trunks had suggested ,she loved it!!

*****************************************

Trunks sat in his room wondering what he was going to do for tow hours usually he was very imaginative with his spare time but this evening all he could think about was how rei would look .then an idea hit him. Trunks looked frantically around the room " know its around here somewhere" then as trunks was looking throu an old oak trunk to one side of the room he stopped and lifted up an easel some canvasses some paint and several brushes.

******************************************

rei wondered around her room for a wile then thout to herself 'I wonder what trunks is doing.......I think i will go and find out' a mischievous smile spread across and as she made her way to trunks's room she could feel the excitement bubble in her. Rei opened the door just enoph to look inside . Trunks was inside on a stool and he was painting some thing rei just couldn't quite see what he was painting so she opened the door a little more so she could see what trunks was painting but..........for some reason she still couldn't se what he was painting 

******************************************

a smile grew on trunks's face as he herd rei out side his door 'i see her curiosity got the best of her after all' as rei opened the door just a little he pretended that he had not noticed her approach then as she opened the door just a little more as he knew she would he used his vampire speed and moved to obscure her line of site so she would have to get much closer to see what he was doing 

******************************************

'well at least he didn't notice me I'll just get a little closer so maybe I'll get to see what he's painting' rei moved quietly into the room until she could see over his shoulder and the site that greeted her was a painting of her self 'well I'll leave so he can finish' then rei turned to leave the room she only took one step then trunks was standing infront of her rei jumped in shock but instead of hitting the floor that was rushing up to meet her she was in trunks's arms staring up into his ice blue eyes then trunks slowly brought her up to stand infront him. Trunks still held his hand behind her back then he started to slowly pull rei closer to him until there lips almost brushed then chimed on the hour rie and trunks where bolth startled by it "rei why don't you go to your room and chnge its almost time" trunks's words seemed to finally reach rei "yeah good idea" then with that rei left the room. Trunks walked over to one of the arm chairs and sat down and closed his eyes and cherished her beautiful face then got up to get dressed 

******************************************


End file.
